Wafer, or multi-layer, lens constructs may include various components such as optical members, filters, spacers, image sensors, and the like. Multiple layers are coupled during manufacture to create a module array. Manufacturing compact lens structures for portable devices continues to present a number of still unsolved challenges because the lens structures must be small in size, capable of mass manufacturing with great precision, and of suitable cost.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing the specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.